Eu odeio o Time 7!
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Sakura foi simplesmente deixada de lado pelo resto do time, mas ela ainda vai mostrar que pode ser muito mais forte que qualquer marmanjo de Konoha... escrita para o I Concurso de Fics da Sakura-chan


[I CON... FANFICS]Eu odeio o Time 7!

[b]Nome da fic[/b]: Eu odeio o Time 7!

[b]Autor[/b]: BastetAzazis

[b]Gênero[/b]: comédia.

[b]Classificação[/b]: livre

[b]Sumário[/b]: Sakura foi simplesmente deixada de lado pelo resto do time, mas ela ainda vai mostrar que pode ser muito mais forte que qualquer marmanjo de Konoha...[ One-shot]

[b]Disclaimer[/b]: Os personagens desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, eu só os usei para participar do concurso de fanfics da comu Sakura-chan.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Eu jamais pesei que fosse dizer isso, mas eu odeio o Sasuke. E o Naruto. E o Kakashi-sensei.

Por acaso, alguma vez, eu me neguei sair em qualquer missão com o meu time? Alguma vez eu deixei de lutar porque julguei o oponente mais forte que eu? Eles podem dizer que eu era a mais fraca do time, a que precisa se esquivar para se manter viva como médica da equipe, mas eu ainda faço parte do Time 7!!!

Quem o Kakashi-sensei pensa que é para dizer que uma mulher não pode participar de determinadas missões? E tudo bem o Sasuke não se meter e ficar quieto no canto dele, ele sempre foi assim mesmo... Mas o Naruto? Ao menos o Naruto... Ah, quem eu estou tentando enganar? O Naruto estava mais preocupado com seu lámen. Quando eu percebi, os três já estavam saindo, carregando o Sai a tiracolo. O Sai! No [i]_meu[/i]_ lugar!

Aliás, esqueci de dizer, mas eu odeio o Sai também.

Faz apenas seis meses que o Sasuke voltou para Konoha, e o Time 7 já se transformou num clube só de meninos. Hunf! A maneira como eles praticamente fugiram de mim hoje só pode significar que essa missão não tem nada a ver com os interesses do País do Fogo. Uma missão só para homens? Sei...

- Sakura! Você viu o Neji e o Lee? Ou o Gai-sensei?

- Não, Ten-Ten, não tive notícias de nenhum deles hoje. Será que eles também saíram em alguma missão tão arriscada que nenhuma menina frágil poderia participar?

A Ten-Ten ficou me olhando sem entender nada, e eu acabei explicando que fui abandonada pelo meu time porque eles achavam que tinham uma missão muito perigosa para mim. Ela estreitou os olhos e me respondeu:

- Ah... Esses garotos! Sempre achando que precisam nos proteger! Hunf! – Mas depois disso, a expressão dela voltou a ficar preocupada. – A gente sempre treina neste horário, mas eles já estão meia hora atrasados. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa...

Depois que a vila foi destruída uma vez, ninguém em Konoha anda sossegado, principalmente quando um membro do time diz que vai estar em um lugar e não aparece sem nenhum aviso. Já faz seis meses, mas nada está como era antes... A Tsunade-shishou ainda não acordou, e o Kakashi-sensei, mesmo sendo o Hokage interino, está sempre fora da vila em missões, pois não temos jounins suficientes. Ninguém comenta isso abertamente, mas todos sentem que Konoha ainda está frágil, e se algum inimigo tentar nos atacar como da outra vez, não sei se conseguiremos resistir.

- Testuda! Até que enfim encontrei você!

Agora era a Ino que aparecia correndo, aflita, na minha direção. [i]_"Só espero que o Shikamaru e o Chouji não tenham sumido também[/i]."_

- O Shikamaru... Ele está te procurando já faz uma meia hora! Onde você se meteu, Testuda?

- Tentando convencer quatro porcos chauvinistas que eu sou totalmente capaz de seguir em missão com eles. – Tá, eu admito, eu não vou esquecer facilmente dessa afronta daqueles que se diziam do meu time. Mas como a Ino não entendeu nada do que eu falei, continuei: - O que foi, Porquinha? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shikamaru?

- Não é o Shikamaru. É a Kurenai-sensei!! Ela está sentido dores desde o início da manhã!

- Como assim, está sentido dores? – perguntei, embora já estivesse bem claro o que estava acontecendo.

- Pelo tamanho da barriga dela, é exatamente o que você está pensando, Sakura – Ino respondeu, nervosa.

– Não! Ela não pode ter esse bebê agora! A Tsunade-shishou ainda não acordou, e a Shizune-san não está na vila!

Eu estava gritando sem perceber. Na verdade eu estava ficando desesperada. A Shizune já estava há dois dias fora da vila, atrás de um médico ninja de Suna, nossa última esperança de ver nossa mestra acordar novamente. E para ajudar, o hospital de Konoha ainda não fora reconstruído, todos os doentes e feridos estavam sendo atendidos em tendas separadas das dos demais moradores da vila. Trazer um bebê inocente a um mundo assim era terrível, sem contar que eu nunca fui treinada para isso!

- Sakura, escute aqui! – Os olhos da Ino estavam fixos e a menos de meio metro dos meus quando ela me pegou pelos ombros para eu parar de tremer e agir como uma louca desvairada. – De todos aqui que tiveram algum treinamento médico, você é a que mais aprendeu com a Tsunade-sama! Se alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa aqui, é você!

- Mas... Mas... Eu nunca...

- Sem mas, Sakura! Onde está aquela kunoichi decidida que lutou comigo até conseguir se livrar do meu jutsu de controle da mente, hein? – Eu fiquei olhando para ela sem saber o que responder, e a Ino continuou, mudando o tom de voz para o mais terno possível: – A Kurenai-san precisa de você, Sakura... E já que o seu time idiota te abandonou, nós estamos aqui, eu e a Ten-Ten, prontas para ajudar você com qualquer coisa que precisar.

Eu olhei para a Ten-Ten, e apesar de ter sido pega de surpresa pela Ino, ela sorriu confiante para mim num assentimento de cabeça. Eu não podia fazer mais nada a não ser deixar as duas me levarem para a tenda onde a Kurenai-sensei estava, pensando que a única coisa que eu precisava àquela hora era de um curso relâmpago de como fazer nascer bebês.

- Sakura-chan!

Foi a voz doce e feliz ao me ver da Hinata que me deu forças para continuar aquela loucura. Ela estava ao lado da sensei, passando panos úmidos na testa dela e deixando que ela segurasse sua mão com força a cada contração. Os olhos perolados do Byakugan transmitiam tanta confiança em mim que eu não podia confessar a ela que não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Então eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio na mente:

- De quanto em quanto tempo ela está tendo contrações?

E eu disse isso séria! Como se tivesse alguma idéia de qual era o tempo certo para uma mulher grávida ter contrações! Era isso que os médicos diziam nos filmes sempre que aparecia uma mulher prestes a dar à luz! [i]"_Ah! Eu vou matar o Kakashi-sensei por me fazer ficar na vila hoje[/i]!_"

-E-Eu acho que... a cada dez minutos... – Hinata respondeu, sem muita certeza.

Eu dei um sorriso falso para ela em resposta. E para a Ino, que me olhava esperando a próxima ordem. E para a Ten-Ten, que começava a parecer que estava ficando nervosa. Mas eu já estava nervosa; não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer depois daquilo.

- Sakura-chan... – A voz delicada, mas sem esconder o tom de preocupação da Hinata me chamou. – Os lençóis... Eles estão ficando todos... encharcados!

Pronto. Ouvindo isso, eu sabia que não tinha como escapar do que estava por vir. Eu não podia deixar a Kurenai-sensei me ver tremendo de nervosa como estava, então dei meia-volta e saí da tenda para um pouco de ar puro. Eu precisava de ajuda... De algum dos garotos talvez... Não seria capaz de cuidar de um parto sozinha, ainda mais sem nunca ter visto um antes...

E no meu desespero, eu vi o Shikamaru logo à frente, andando de um lado para o outro como se fosse o pai da criança. E o Chouji atrás dele, sentado no chão com um saco de batatas fritas na mão que, estranhamente, ele não estava comendo. Aquela visão fez meu estômago dar cambalhotas dentro de mim, e o meu coração parou por um segundo, provavelmente tentando decidir se era seguro continuar a bater. Eu, sem a mínima idéia do que fazer, era a única esperança deles.

- Ah! Sakura! A Ino finalmente encontrou você!

Era só olhar para a cara de alívio dele que eu tive certeza que não poderia contar com a ajuda do Shikamaru, ou do Chouji. E pior, o nervosismo deles estava me deixando louca! Eu tinha que tirar os dois dali, e rápido.

- Shikamaru! Chouji! Eu tenho uma missão para vocês!

Ah... Como eu queria ver o Kakashi-sensei, o Naruto ou o Sasuke naquela situação... Será que os fortões de Konoha estariam tão pálidos e suando frio daquele jeito também?

- A Kurenai-sensei está prestes a ter o bebê – continuei. – Mas nem a Tsunade-sama, nem a Shizune-sensei podem me ajudar agora. Eu preciso que vocês encontrem um médico na vila mais próxima e o tragam aqui.

- Mas Sakura... – Shikamaru interveio, a voz trêmula. – Como vamos achar um médico que...

- Não sei, Shikamaru! Você é o estrategista daqui! Bote a cabeça para funcionar e encontre um médico agora!

Acho que ele e o Chouji estavam tão desesperados para sair de perto da tenda e não serem obrigados a ouvir os gritos da Kurenai-sensei nas contrações mais fortes que nem sequer me contestaram. Seguiram para a saída da vila no mesmo instante. Era melhor perder dois possíveis ajudantes que acabar com mais dois pacientes para cuidar.

Ino, Ten-Ten e Hinata apareceram atrás de mim logo depois.

- Sakura!? Por que você saiu?

- O que está acontecendo?

- Da onde saiu toda aquela água?

As três olhavam assustadas para mim, fazendo um monte de perguntas.

- Calma, meninas, isso é normal. Foi só a bolsa que estourou – eu disse para tranqüilizá-las.

E deu certo. As três voltaram a olhar confiantes para mim novamente.

- E agora? – Ino perguntou. – O que a gente faz?

Eu olhei bem para as três e mordi os lábios para ganhar um pouco mais de confiança antes de responder:

- Eu... Eu não sei.

Elas arregalaram os olhos e ficaram me encarando com os queixos caídos. Acho que se a situação não fosse tão difícil, elas iam correr atrás de mim querendo me matar...

- Por que vocês estão me olhando desse jeito? Eu não sei nada sobre bebês! Eu só sei que a bolsa estourou porque foi isso que o Haruko-san disse quando encontrou a Kaori-chan do mesmo jeito, sozinha na floresta. – Eu devia estar mesmo muito nervosa para começar a pensar em romances justo àquela hora...

- Awww... – Ino me pegou pelo braço, os olhos brilhando. – Você também leu [i]"_O Amor Sempre Vence"[/i]?_ Eu chorei tanto quando o Haruko-san disse que sempre amaria a Kaori-chan, e que não poderia viver sem ela se acontecesse alguma coisa enquanto ela estava tendo o bebê...

- Sakura! Ino! – Ten-Ten nos repreendeu. E eu já estava começando a ficar com a consciência pesada por ter me lembrado do Haruko-san naquela hora. – Não acredito que vocês estão lendo isso! Vocês não sabem que esses livros são proibidos para menores de...

- Ah, fica quieta, Ten-Ten! – Ino a cortou. – Você é só um ano mais velha que a gente e aposto que também anda lendo às escondidas!

Ten-Ten ficou vermelha por uns instantes, mas só por um segundo, quando seus olhos começaram a brilhar e ela respondeu:

- Vocês têm razão, meninas. Awwww... Será que existe um amor como o deles na vida real? Eu queria tanto que um dia o Neji me dissesse que largaria toda a tradição do clã para ficar comigo como o Haruko-san disse para a Kaori-chan...

Acho que, no fundo, nós não passamos de um bando de meninas românticas!

- Err... meninas... – a voz da Hinata-chan nos fez esquecer do nosso livro favorito. Ela apontava para a tenda da Kurenai-sensei, nos lembrando por que estávamos ali.

Por mais que eu preferisse recordar com a Ino e a Ten-Ten dos melhores momentos de [i]"_O Amor Sempre Vence_"[/i], nós tínhamos um problema sério para pensar, e precisávamos agir rápido.

- Humm... Acho que seria melhor se tivéssemos toda a ajuda possível – disse para elas. – Hinata, você tem notícias do Kiba e do Shino?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Quando contei para eles que a Kurenai-sensei estava passando mal, eles correram para o Kakashi-sensei e eu não os vi mais depois disso.

- O quê?! O Kakashi-sensei estava sabendo disso e mesmo assim deixou a vila? – Se eu já estava brava com o meu suposto time, agora estava furiosa.

- Nós podemos procurar o Yamato-taichou – Ino continuou, visivelmente tentando me acalmar, procurando por outra ajuda. – Se ele não souber como ajudar, deve saber de alguém que...

- Impossível – respondi. – O Yamato-taichou saiu em missão junto com a Anko-san ontem.

- O quê?! O Yamato-san e a Anko-san em missão juntos? De novo? – Ten-Ten interrompeu. – Vocês não acham isso muito estranho?

- Oh! – Ino respondeu, levando a mão na boca aberta, espantada. – Eu jamais imaginaria que a Anko-san fosse gostar de um cara como o...

- Meninas, concentrem-se! – eu gritei com elas. – Não é hora para fofocas, a Kurenai-sensei precisa de ajuda. E pelo jeito, nós somos as únicas corajosas por perto!

- Hai! – as três responderam em uníssono, esperando minhas instruções.

O problema era: que instruções?

[i]"_Vamos, Sakura... O que o Haruko fez quando levou a Kaori-chan para a casa? Ele mandou esterilizar uma tesoura e providenciarem muitos panos e água quente._"[/i] Bom, parecia que era simples... Ufa! Ainda bem que a Tsunade-shishou não estava por perto para me ver usando um romance como base para uma intervenção médica. Mas acho que eu me sentiria muito mais confiante se meu time estivesse comigo. [i]"_Garotos idiotas! Só servem para medir forças um contra o outro, mas onde estão quando a gente precisa deles[/i]?"_

- Muito bem... Ten-Ten! Você vai escolher sua kunai mais afiada e esterilizá-la para podermos usá-la na hora de cortar o cordão umbilical. Não podemos correr o risco de infecções. – Meu estômago já estava começando a embrulhar apenas com a idéia de que em alguns minutos eu estaria prestes a cortar o cordão que liga um bebê à sua mãe. Mas eu tinha que parecer forte para elas, então simplesmente encarei a Ten-Ten com o olhar mais firme que eu tinha.

- Hai! – ela respondeu.

- Ino! Eu vou precisar de toalhas e panos... muitos panos umedecidos e água quente. Você pode cuidar disso?

Eu nunca entendi muito bem por que da água e dos panos quentes, mas se era isso que os médicos faziam, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu ia acabar descobrindo os motivos deles. E a Ino foi tão rápida e eficiente em conseguir o que pedi que eu daria um jeito de usá-los mesmo se não fossem necessários.

- Hinata! Você vai entrar comigo. Fique ao lado da Kurenai-sensei e cuide dela como você estava cuidando antes. Nós vamos fazer esse bebê nascer sem a ajuda de nenhum daqueles medrosos que nos abandonaram!

Eu não sei o que me deu naquele momento. Acho que foi toda a raiva que eu tava segurando depois de ouvir do meu time que eu não podia seguir em missão porque eles não queriam que eu me machucasse para depois descobrir que eles me deixaram em Konoha de propósito, porque sabiam do estado da Kurenai-sensei! Depois disso, para mim era uma questão de honra trazer aquele bebê saudável para o mundo.

- Essa é a Sakura Haruno que eu conheço! – Ino exclamou antes de sair para providenciar as toalhas. – Eu sempre soube que a vontade do fogo era mais forte em você do que em todas nós. Você vai conseguir, Testuda!

Eu sorri para ela, finalmente um pouco confiante depois do que ela disse.

- Obrigada, Porquinha!

Depois disso, só lembro de respirar fundo e entrar novamente na tenda junto com a Hinata, rezando internamente para que tudo desse certo. As várias toalhas quentes trazidas pela Ino foram realmente necessárias, mas acho melhor não comentar sobre isso agora. A Hinata-chan foi perfeita em deixar a Kurenai-sensei tranqüila e a Ten-Ten-chan foi precisa como uma mestre de armas ao cortar o cordão umbilical quando o Azuma-kun finalmente veio ao mundo.

Nós quatro ficamos não sei quanto tempo paradas que nem bobas na frente dele, contando se todos os dedinhos estavam certos e admirando os pulmões invejáveis, que só descansaram quando eu o passei para o colo da mãe. Mesmo cansada, não queria sair dali. A imagem do Azuma-kun, tão pequenino e indefeso nos deixava tão felizes que eu até esqueci que do lado de fora havia uma vila destruída que ainda não tinha se levantado totalmente. E por alguns minutos, eu cheguei até a esquecer do Kakashi-sensei, do Naruto, do Sasuke e do Sai. Pena que durou apenas alguns minutos.

Quando saímos para avisar sobre a novidade para quem quer que tivesse ficado na vila e deixar a Kurenai-sensei e o Azuma-kun descansarem, Kiba e Shino finalmente apareceram. E logo depois deles, os meus quatro supostos companheiros de time. E eu não me admiraria se, nos próximos minutos, o Gai-sensei, o Neji e o Lee também aparecessem de repente.

- Sakura-chan! – O Naruto gritou assim que me viu. Mas eu fiz uma cara tão feia para ele que o impediu de se aproximar mais. – Nós sabíamos que você iria conseguir! Dattebayo!!

- Parabéns, Sakura – o Kakashi-sensei me cumprimentou. – Você está cada dia mais superando a Tsunade-sama. Estamos todos orgulhosos de você!

- Obrigada, sensei – respondi com os olhos estreitos para eles. – E a perigosíssima missão de vocês? Já terminou?

Mesmo com um olho só aparecendo, ele fez aquela cara de quem não sabia o que responder e começou a coçar a nuca.

- Errr... Sabe como é, né? Nós não queríamos ser um estorvo para você, Sakura.

- Mas você pode ir com a gente no Ichiraku, Sakura-chan – o Naruto completou. – Vamos comemorar a nova formação do Time 7! O Kakashi-sensei já disse que vai pagar!

Eu olhei bem para os quatro, com aquelas caras mal lavadas. Depois do que eles aprontaram comigo, tudo o que eu queria era descansar numa poltrona bem macia com o Sasuke massageando os meus pés, o Naruto me abanando e o Kakashi-sensei me servindo _umeboshi*_ na boca. O Sai... bom, ele podia ficar de reserva caso algum dos três precisasse descansar um pouco... Mas como isso era impossível, depois de um longo suspiro, respondi:

- Lamento, meninos, mas eu tenho que ajudar a Kurenai-sensei. O Azuma-kun ainda é muito novinho, precisa de todos os cuidados.

Eu já estava prestes a dar meia volta e entrar na tenda quando ouvi a voz do Sasuke:

- Mas, Sakura... Logo você, vai fazer uma desfeita dessas e deixar o nosso time desfalcado?

Ah! Eu não precisava responder aquilo, né? Ainda mais quando aquela pergunta vinha justamente do Sasuke!

-Ah, meninos, mas o Azuma-kun precisa muito mais mim que vocês – respondi. – Ah! Vocês precisam conhecê-lo! Ele é tão lindo, tem os olhos da Kurenai-sensei. E os bracinhos, então... São tão gordinhos que dá vontade de morder... junto com aqueles dedinhos fininhos e aquele rostinho fofo...

Eu nem terminei de falar direito, e o Naruto já começou a rir...

- He, He... Bem feito, metidão! Foi trocado por um pirralho que ainda usa fraldas!!

O Sasuke virou para o Naruto, dando um cutucão nele e respondeu com os olhos estreitos:

- Cala a boca, Naruto! Ela deu um fora em nós quatro. Em você também, se não percebeu ainda!

Eu não consegui me conter ao ver os dois se implicando como nos velhos tempos e sorri. Eu sempre torci tanto para que o Time 7 voltasse a ser como era antes, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, cheguei a achar que isso seria impossível. Agora, com uma nova vida como a do Azuma-kun nascendo, talvez eu nem queira mais que tudo volte a ser exatamente como era antes.

O importante é que o Time 7 está unido de novo – mesmo depois do que eles aprontaram comigo – e juntos sei que podemos reconstruir Konoha. Uma nova Konoha, justa e próspera, com a vontade do fogo ardendo em todos nós, sempre lutando para que a nova geração possa sempre nos superar.

É... Acho que eu estava enganada. Eu não odeio o Sasuke. Nem o Naruto. Nem o Kakashi-sensei.

- Bom apetite, meninos – disse, antes de finalmente dar as costas para eles.

Mas antes de voltar para a tenda, ainda ouvi o Sai perguntar:

- Kakashi-sensei, você não disse que a Sakura estaria furiosa com a gente? Por que, então, ela está sorrindo?

- Ah, Sai... Não tente entender as mulheres. Com a chegada do Azuma-kun, todas elas vão estar sorrindo hoje, e nós estaremos fadados a comer sozinhos no Ichiraku...

Aliás, eu esqueci de dizer, mas eu também não odeio o Sai!

-FIM-

_[i]*umeboshi[/i]:_ conserva de umê (ameixa japonesa) desidratada. Segundo o DataBook3, é uma das comidas preferidas da Sakura.

[b]NOTA[/b]: Essa fic é dedicada a todos os Sakuretes que ainda estão esperando "a fase" da Sakura no mangá. Depois de reler a fic, achei que ela ficou um pouco feminista demais, eu juro que não era essa a intenção. Também é uma das minhas poucas tentativas de escrever comédia, então, relevem...

[b]NOTA 2[/b]: Quem me conhece pode estranhar a alusão à NejiTen, mas isso foi uma homenagem a Quel-chan e a Cassi-sama, que ainda não desistiram de me converter ao casal. Apesar da fic, continuo afirmando que a Ten-Ten fica com o Lee e o Neji será declarado Patrimônio da Humanidade. [:P].


End file.
